cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Peoples Alliance
6 |totalstrength = 18,218 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 3,036 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 0 / 27 (0.00%) |rank = 165 |score = 0.26 }} Democratic Peoples Alliance (DPA) is a Micro alliance on the Maroon sphere. It was founded on January 21, 2014. History The Democratic Peoples Alliance was founded on the 21st of January in the year of our lord 2014. With the leadership hard at work we are sure this section will become full. Charter of the Democratic Peoples Alliance Preamble The Democratic Peoples Alliance is being formed as a peace loving, cooperative, union of socialist states with the mission of protecting the membership as a united, cooperative, force and to ensure the economic and political success and development of its member states. The alliance is dedicated to loyalty. "Many States, One Union" Membership All nations are welcomed to join the Democratic Peoples Alliance. In order to be accepted into the Party Membership a new applicant is required to fill out a membership application form in the New Member Area, and to have it approved by authorized party leadership. Once a state is accepted as a member it will come under the protection of the alliance as well as be bound by all treaties in which the alliance is a member. Alliance Leadership The Democratic Peoples Party is the recognized leading party of the alliance and protector of the rights of member states. The operational government consists of three branches: the Chairman of the Democratic Peoples Party, Democratic Peoples Congress, and the Commissariat. Chairman of the Democratic Peoples Party The Chairman of the Democratic Peoples Party is the founder of the alliance and has the role of Chairman as long as he decides to remain within the alliance. The Chairman of the DPC has the authority to make executive decisions in emergency situations, propose resolutions to the Democratic Peoples Congress, request that actions be taken by the Commissariat, Crimson Army, and Committee for Central Security. He is also the Chairman of the Democratic Peoples Assembly (explained below). He is considered the leader of the alliance and as a result is expected to act on the behalf of the membership of both the Alliance and the Party. Democratic Peoples Congress The Democratic Peoples Congress has the role of passing amendments to the constitution, passing new laws and regulations, and approving treaties. In addition they may be asked to discuss and vote on special decisions not listed here. The DPC is made up, initially, of three representatives of equal rank and status. Each seat will be elected every Six months and the first elections will be held in when there are enough members as decided by the government. All Party Members have the right to run for a seat in the Democratic Peoples Congress given that they are considered in good standing and responsible members of the Alliance and Party. The Chairman of the DPP has the responsibility of facilitating DPC discussions, announce the agenda for discussion, and facilitate voting block. The Chairman of the DPP may not normally vote in voting bloc, but may vote to break a tie. Commissariat of the Democratic Peoples Alliance The Commissariat is responsible for the day to day affairs of the alliance, similar to Ministries in other alliances. Commissar of Foreign Affairs The Commissar of Foreign Affairs is the primary contact regarding foreign relations with other alliances and nations. They are the primary contact for all foreign representatives and is the main negotiator for all treaties, agreements, and disagreements between the DPA and foreign alliances and entities. Commissar of Internal Affairs The Commissar of Internal Affairs is responsible for recruiting, organizing members, answering questions, educating new members, and setting up mentorships within the alliance. Commissar of Industry and Trade The Commissar of Industry and Trade is responsible for organizing and facilitating trade circles and tech deals both internally and with international partners. Crimson Army The Crimson Army is the defensive force of the Democratic Peoples Alliance. It is commanded by the Marshal of the Crimson Army who has various sub-officers under him: including divisional commanders, sub commanders, training officers, and other positioned deemed necessary. All alliance members are required to be members of the Crimson Army unless given a letter of exception from the Chairman of the DPP. All officers are volunteers. Category:DPA Category:Democratic Peoples Alliance Category:Maroon Alliances